Solus Titus
"Shekemir ni, ra ve'ganir te shab dayn be ner ara." - Follow me, or get the fuck out of my way. Biography Solus Titus was born to Mandalorian parents; Fenri Titus (Mother) And Thorkill. Her father was a medic, now presumed dead; while her mother was confirmed dead, but the validity of that confirmation is now in question. EARLY YEARS When Solus was six years old, her mother; Fenri, their body guard Ge'tal, and she were sold into slavery after their ship suffered catastrophic damage on the way to Mandalore. They were picked up by a passing Kyr'tsad Death Watch] ship. The three were moved from ship to ship, planet to planet, fighting for the amusement of others in makeshift arenas, also known as "Pits". She trained daily, fought daily. If she won, they ate. If she lost, she didn't, and she would be mercilessly beaten and receive "corrective training". This went on for ten years after their initial capture, until their masters were hosting some particularly vile Sith, and foreign dignitaries. Using the force, the Sith warped the minds of Fenri and Ge'tal, causing them to attack Solus. In self-defense, Solus was forced to kill her mother and their bodyguard. A traumatic event from which she never fully recovered. Ten years later, almost to the day, Solus was freed by a Wanderer, later discovered to be his descendant. His freeing Solus led directly to the Uprising of Slaves on The Red Maid, and granted freedom or death to all enslaved and captured on the ship. RECENT EVENTS Have lead to Solus being the hand of Darth Krayt, in order to keep Mandalore and all Mando'ade safe from his forces and plans of Galaxy wide domination. Equipment ARMOR Beskar'gam http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian_armor Magno-Grip/Grav Boots Grav boots, also known as gravity boots, were boots that utilized repulsorlift fields in order to levitate the user off of the ground. Grav boots came in many different specifications: some capable of extended flight at high altitudes, while others allowed the user to merely float above the ground. All Grav boots had similar components, although they typically consisted of a repulsorlift module in the sole of the boot, a power pack, and an activation switch. Magno-grip boots, also known as magnetized boots, were boots with magnetic technology that allowed the wear to magnetize themselves to the surface they were standing upon. The bounty hunter Cad Bane utilized a pair and additionally outfitted them with Mitrinomon jetpack thrusters, making them rocket boots as well. Solus however elected to have repulsorlift modules installed instead of thrusters. Crushgaunt Developed by the Mandalorians, the armored glove used a reactive fabric that exponentially enhanced the natural hand-arm strength of its wearer. Its name was earned from the wearer's new ability to crush bone, metal, or any other material with relative ease. WEAPONS Beskad A beskad was an ancient Mandalorian sword made of beskar. Beskade could also be made from durasteel, but Mandalorians preferred to use beskar in their forging. Their construction from the Mandalorian iron gave them a natural strength and resistance to lightsabers. Blaster Unknown kind of unknown origin. Given to her by Buirk. VEHICLE Shares ownership with Aruett, created by Kim The Ginger. "The Vengeance Sword." A fairly large ship, the Gratua'kad is outfitted with a duo-warp/hyperdrive, allowing the ship to use but slipstream and hyperspace. With shields, phasers, missile armaments, turbolasers, and photon, proton, and quantum torpedoes, the Gratua'kad also has retractable plasma cutters and a reinforced hull to be able to crash into other ships and still survive. Abilities Fluent in Mando'a, and comfortable in basic. Expert in most forms of the martial arts, and in the use of bladed weapons. She is also quite adept at tactical on the fly thinking. Proficient with blaster and projectile weapons, but not nearly as good with them as she is her bare hands or a good blade. Appearance Solus is most frequently seen wearing full Beskar'gam, but more often then not, she isn't wearing her helmet. Unless circumstances demand it. Absent her gear, Solus is of an athletic build, tattoos on both arms and her chest. She also has significant scarring on her back, from lashings during her time as a slave, and combat scars from her time in the pits and in combat outside of her time as a slave. There is also significant scarring to the right side of her face. She has bright purple hair, and one green eye and a glowing purple eye. Relationships Fenri Titus - "Buir." Cuya - "Its complicated. We kind of killed her family. Now we take care of her." Aruett - "Extremely complicated..he is my hunting partner." Kar Cadera. He is..my heart. Staabi Rang - "He made me what I am, without him, I never would have survived in the arena." Ruusaan Rang - "Adopted daughter of Staabi Rang. My former partner in the pits. The sister I never had, never wanted, but by the good graces of the Manda ended up with anyway." Brandon - "Spartan. Quiet. Probably the first person to treat me like a human. Ever. Hes a very good friend." Owen - "Brandon's brother. Quiet. Grumpy. But a great fighter. I'd be dead without him." Darth Krayt - "He is my friend, my ally. Initially it was purely due to circumstance. But I believe with my whole heart he can be redeemed." A'sharad.. Darth Nimius - "He...its complicated. We have..had..a thing." The Prince. Degren. He would have you believe he is the Prince of Cruelty. He is just the opposite. Cerys - "My guardian angel. Always there when I need her. No matter what the situation or circumstances. Remind me not to think of her while I'm in the bath..." Notes Category:Character Category:Mandalorian